Bathwater
by chimaera2
Summary: Another J/I songfic...you could call it a sequel to "Home Now"...Please Read and Review!


"Bathwater" Part 2 of my "Boy wouldn't it be cool if No Doubt music was used on the show?" series. I promise I'll do someone different next time. Seriously, Stevie Nicks is knocking on my head right now demanding a S/V songfic. Thanks to MS for beta-ing. The song is No Doubt's "Bathwater" from Return of Saturn. Never thought I'd be able to liken it to J/I.  
  
Irina's POV  
  
It's late at night as I sit on my "mattress" and I'm deeply annoyed. No surprise there. The guard I loathe is on duty. The guard I loathe, who has no taste in music, is on duty. And he has is music up full blast. For lack of anything else to listen to, I grimace, but pay attention all the same  
  
"You and your museum of lovers  
  
The precious collection you've housed in your covers  
  
My simpleness threatened by my own admission And the bags are much too heavy In my insecure condition My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again."  
  
I smirk, thinking of how an abysmally happy song that I know I'll hate five minutes from now, could relate to my relationship with Jack. I envy Jack Bristow; he's been able to distance himself from me in so many ways. After all the hints I've dropped, he still acts cold and impersonal and denies aloud that we share nothing, not even a daughter. But I notice how he steals glances at me when he believes no one else is looking.  
  
"But I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
  
Love to think that you couldn't love another I can't help it.you're my kind of man."  
  
I've still got him wrapped around my finger. And I love it. Sydney likes it too. She thinks that after all this time we can patch things up and be together. I wonder what her CIA superiors would think if we did.It's exciting to think of the possibilities.And I know the little shrink he visits would have a field day.  
  
"Wanted and adored by attractive women  
  
Bountiful selection at your discretion I know I'm diving into my own destruction."  
  
It's a shame fate didn't let us meet in a different way. I'm sure Jack can't imagine why the KGB would be so alluring to an eighteen year old girl, but all I could think of was the honor I would have there. One young women out of so many young men learning to fight, wielding a weapon like the strongest of them.  
  
"So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?  
  
I don't fit in so why do you want me? And I know I can't tame you.but I just keep trying."  
  
Jack used to tell me he fell in love with me because of my wild spirit. My own crazy actions, from asking him on a date before even saying "Hello" at our first meeting to helping Sydney dump cold ice water on Jack on early Christmas mornings, surprised me. I had never been this carefree as a child and I never wanted this play to end.  
  
"'Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater Love to think that you couldn't love another I'm on your list with all your other women But I still love to wash in your old bathwater You make me feel like I couldn't love another I can't help it.you're my kind of man."  
  
If wonder if Jack knows he was the only man I've been with that I loved. Jack made me who I am today. He gave me my patience, which wears thin frequently, but he gave me some all the same. He gave me courage and daring. He loved me faithfully, which I can say no other man has. And he gave me my beautiful daughter, who is like him in so many ways.  
  
"Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?"  
  
The few women I've ever worked with wonder why I'd choose Jack over someone else. Jack has such a strong spirit; had he lacked it, he wouldn't have survived the moment he fount out who I really am. He was so openly honest and passionate about his opinions, and being with him made me melt inside. Yes, I sound like a teenage girl, but that's how I felt.  
  
"So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles  
  
Diligently doubtful through all kinds of trouble Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions."  
  
The last day I lived as Laura Bristow was the longest in my life. I still remember every moment.the French toast we had for breakfast.getting ready to take Sydney to school.kissing Jack. It's hard to believe but I still remember how his lips felt that day. If I had never met Jack, I know I'd never possess the strength I do today. I would not have been able to pry myself away from the family we created. My strength comes from Jack and my daughter, and I know that their strength, which is twice what mine will ever be, helped them fend through life alone without me.  
  
"Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
  
Love to think that you couldn't love another Share a toothbrush.you're my kind of man. I still love to wash in your old bathwater Make me feel like I couldn't love another I can't help it.you're my kind of man."  
  
Until Jack comes to terms with his own feelings for me, I'll keep these thoughts to myself. I know there will be one day that I can thank him for everything he gave me. And I'll tell him that I missed his touch and his kiss over twenty years.  
  
"No I can't help myself  
  
I can't help myself I still love to wash in your old bathwater." 


End file.
